His robes
by Vash123
Summary: Just a short n sweet, SweetTooth story!


Alright folks am back with another SweetTooth story! A one-shot again, this one is gonna be romantic for the couple. I figure they deserve some alone time together, without having to deal with all the stuff they go through...so with that let us begin!

* * *

It was a beautiful day and everything seemed wonderful and happy, there was a humming of wings heard as a figure moved quick throughout a large and lush land. It was Toothiana or Tooth or otherwise known as many around the world, the Tooth Fairy and she was zipping along trying to find that particular someone in his domain this someone being of course Bunnymund or Bunny or otherwise known as the Easter Bunny. She zipped and moved quickly through his Warren a large and beautiful place, it smelling very nice and having an abundance of natural life.

Of course Tooth couldn't find Bunny anywhere, which puzzled her a little at first though she didn't really worry about it. It was Easter so she figured that he was still running around with eggs across the globe, sure he only worked 1 day out of the whole year compared to herself working just about everyday or every second...but he did put in a lot of hard work in it.

_"Poor Bunny.."_Tooth thought with an amused giggle, not laughing at him personally of course just finding that him working so hard was cute.

The fairy then moved to his home, it was big enough for him and she found it quite nice. Upon entering she took a look around, finding all sorts of painting equipment, some books, a living room, a kitchen and a bedroom. Tooth then spotted something that caught her eye, she flew over to it and stared giving a little smile as a memory came back to her.

It was his robes, the robes having a beautiful design with many pockets and of course with his green glasses and a staff next to the outfit. The entirety of it hanging over the fireplace in a display case, she pictured Bunny in the outfit, she remembered as he looked before...handsome...sexy even and wondered why he stopped wearing it. Perhaps he didn't want it ruined by getting it caught on something thus tearing it? It was a thought that ran through her head, though as she was thinking on this she didn't hear the door open.

======10 minutes earlier=====

A blur came zooming through a tunnel moving quick, it was blue and fast before it then shot up through a hole and out came a tall being. His name Bunnymund or Bunny, a tall figure standing upright he looked around his warren for a little carrying an empty basket with him. He stretched out his arms a little giving a yawn, boy was he beat, the entire day he was making sure the eggs were hidden well making sure to never skip a beat but now all he wanted to do was just relax.

_"Good thing Easter just comes once a year, otherwise I'd probably lose it.."_Bunny thought laughing at himself some.

The pooka then made his way over to his home, he stopped somewhat outside smelling the air, his ears giving a twitch a little as he smelled someone inside. Though he wasn't alarmed or worried, he knew the smell and it caused him to put a smile on as he then entered quietly into his house and upon doing so he was met with Tooth who had her back to him. He quietly snuck up behind her and then wrapped his strong yet soft arms around her, this causing her to jump a little causing him to laugh.

"Scare ya sheila?"Bunny asked as he then let go so Tooth could turn.

"Only a little, welcome home"Tooth replied giving his nose a kiss.

Bunny smiled at Tooth and she smiled back before he then pulled her into a proper and deep kiss, their tongues meeting breifly before pulling back.

"Heh you know Tooth, I wouldn't mind coming home to you after Easter every year"Bunny said giving a wink.

"Mmm...i'll try and see what I can do about that..."Tooth said giving a little giggle.

"Oh and Bunny...how come you never wear your robes anymore?"Tooth asked while she had him, giving a gesture to the display case.

Bunny then looked from Tooth up to the display case, he stared for a moment at the outfit before looking back to Tooth giving a shrug.

"Just didn't want it to get ruined or dirty ya know? I mean the design of it is beautiful, would be a shame for it to get torn..."Bunny explained as Tooth gave a nod understanding though giving him a smile and a wink.

"Well as I recall Bunny, you looked so very handsome in it...so intelligent and sophisticated"Tooth said as Bunny glanced to a side and scratched the back of his head.

"Err...well thanks Tooth..."Bunny spoke softly a little embarrassed yet flattered at Tooth's view on his robes.

The two then hugged close, sitting on the couch and just enjoying one another's company. It was a strange pairing the two, apart from being different species of course...being that Bunny was all about chocolate eggs and other things of that nature that caused teeth to become rotten if not cleaned. Yet Tooth was all about hygiene and clean teeth, yet for some reason the two were together, perhaps it was a case of opposites attract, whatever it was though they were glad to be together.

* * *

Well there is the short n sweet one-shot SweetTooth! Hope ya enjoyed, also hope ya guys like the little throwback to the GoC books on Bunny's robes! Read n Review folks!


End file.
